In the recent working vehicle with cabin such as the tractor, the wheel loader or the like, in order to streamline a maintenance work of a hydraulic lifting mechanism arranged below the cabin, for example, there is disclosed a structure which can leave open an upper surface side of the hydraulic lifting mechanism arranged below a rear portion of the cabin by arranging a cabin support body in a front portion of the cabin, and rotating forward the cabin around the cabin support body (refer to patent document 1). It is also known that the cabin is supported at a position which is away from a traveling machine body, via a stand (refer to patent document 2).
Further, in order to streamline a maintenance work of an upper surface side of a traveling machine body such as a transmission case or the like, for example, there is disclosed a structure which can leave open an upper surface side of the hydraulic lifting mechanism, the transmission case and the like arranged below the rear portion of the cabin, by arranging the cabin support body in the front portion or the rear portion of the cabin and rotating forward or rearward the cabin around the cabin support body (refer to patent document 3 or patent document 4).
Further, in order to streamline a maintenance work of an engine arranged in the front portion of the traveling machine body, an upper surface side of the engine is left open by arranging an opening and closing supporting point shaft in a rear portion of a hood for covering the engine, rotating the hood around the opening and closing supporting point shaft, and lifting upward a front portion of the hood (refer to patent document 5).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 60-50079    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-109938    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-297547    Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-305785    Patent Document 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003237634